Requiem For A Curse
by yukikosnow139
Summary: In the early 1900s, in the small village of Kamikitayama in the Nara prefecture a great tradgery occured. More than 600 lives were lost. And with it, the truth of what happen to Heiwajima Shizuo. But fate is a funny thing and the truth will prevail. In 1998 a class field trip turns deadly as a curse is unleashed and Orihara Izaya may be the key to the curse. Izuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Izuo**: Izaya X Shizuo

**Warning(for this chapter):** Mentions of rape and mentions of sacrifice.

**Rating(this chapter):** T

**Summary**: In the early 1900s, in the small village of Kamikitayama in the Nara prefecture a great tradgery occured. More than 600 lives were lost. And with it, the truth of what happen to Heiwajima Shizuo. But fate is a funny thing and the truth will prevail. In 1998 a class field trip turns deadly as a curse is unleashed and Orihara Izaya may be the key to the curse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! If I did, Izaya and Shizuo would be fucking like rabbits.

* * *

_Late May, 1900_

Anyone who wandered into the small village, Kamikitayama in the Nara prefecture would think that the small town was beautiful. Surronded by mountains and rolling mist, the village was quite and there were less than 700 people that lived there. Much of the population was of the older generation, and held tightly on their traditions. The small village had no technology was used in the village; radios were the way of communication from the outside world, or newspaper, and most clothes were traditional clothes not western style. No crimes were ever committed, at least none that anyone heard of. Probably the worst crime was a baby accidentally taking something from a store, not that it wasn't always returned. Again, the town was small and peaceful.

However, everyone knows that small towns always have the dirtiest secrets. And Kamikitayama was no different.

Heiwajima Shizuo, a 14 year old high school student, wanted to know what all the adults were talking about. In a small town, even the kids wanted to know the gossip, anything to get away from the Borden that plagued their loves. The brunet quietly snuck through the town, following his parents who were going to the monthly town meeting. The one no kid was allowed to go to, that included teenagers. Shizuo hated not being allowed to go to those things, he was adult enough! He was strong, stronger than anyone in the world. At least that's what his parents told him when his strength first appeared. They said that so he understood he had to be careful around others, especially his younger brother, Kasuka. The thought of his brother brought a smile that turned to a frown. He was suppose to watched the young boy, though technically he was a teenager too. Kind of. Ok, so he was only 11. But still, Kasuka could look after himself for a night. Shizuo's younger brother had already eaten and washed up, so the older Heiwajima brother knew he shouldn't worry about his brother.

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his parents go into the elementary school cafe, quickly crawling on top of some crates to look in to the cafeteria. The room had about 90 chairs, all lined in neat little rows. The stage had a microphone on it, something that was rare to see in the town, and the mayor looked to be help setting the meeting up. His hakama swishing around him as he set up some more chairs and greeted people. Shizuo tuned the next half an hour out, it was just mindless adult talk and town business. However his attention snapped like a rubber band back to the room when he heard the mayor say something that confused him.

"The sacrafice has been chosen along with the performer of the act." The Mayor stated creating a sort of hush. The towns people were waiting in anticipation, one could have heard a feather drop with the silence.

"We all understand that the sacrifice will be offered to the gods via sex, right?" The town nodded, Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The sacrifice will be Heiwajima Kasuka," Shizuo's blood ran cold at those words, he could hear his mother and father's gasp of surprise.

"The performer will be Heiwajima Shizuo." Again, the brunet's blood ran cold and his mother seem to collapse onto his father. The town adults were looking at His parents in a mixture of relief and sympathy.

"The town and Gods thank you for your donation." The rest of the room repeated it.

_'Mom! Dad! Say no! Say no! Don't accept it!'_ Shizuo screamed in his mind, watching his parents in anticipation. They had to decline it, they just had to. His parents wouldn't allow his brother to be raped and him the participant. They wouldn't. They loved their children.

"Thank you. We accept to give the donation." Shizuo's world crumbled as he hears those words. He couldn't believe what his parents had just done, and they looked perfectly fine. Even his mother who had just moments ago collapsed seemed fine, she was even smiling softly with his father. Shizuo fell off the crates, scraping his hands and dirtying his Hakama. The teen could hardly care, too shocked over what he had heard. His parents were going to sacrifice him and his brother! His town was going to do it! They were going to be killed! Kasuka was going to be raped!

Not even thinking twice the brunet scramble up, running as fast as his legs could carry him. For once in his life, Shizuo was happy he lived in a small town and it took him less than and 10 minutes to get home. Kasuka looked startled when the door slammed open, the wooden frame cracking under the force of Shizuo's strength.

"Nii-San?" Kasuka questioned hesitantly, Shizuo could tell he looked worried. The younger sibling placed his book down, making his way to his brother. He was clad in his sleeping yukata and some house slippers.

"Kasuka. I need you to pack a bag, pack it with anything you'll need for a long time." Shizuo was already going into the pantry to empty it into a small bag that was by the door. Kasuka was even more worried now.

"Nii-San, what's going on?" The youngest Heiwajima asked, watching his brother empty more food into the bag. He wasn't going to listen until his brother gave him some type of answer. The older brunet stopped in his work, turning to see his young brother looking scared and confused.

"Kasuka, mom and dad, this whole town, is not what it seems. They're going to..." Shizuo couldn't tell him the truth. "They're going to hurt both of us badly. We have to get out of here."

Kasuka looked at his brother for a long time, Shizuo looking back. The younger brother nodded, he could see that his brother was telling the truth, his eyes always showed the truth.

"Ok, Nii-San." Kasuka left, going to pack.

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to place the last can of food in the bag. After, he went up to his room where he quickly packed. Hakamas, yukata, a old rubix cube he had been given, and some other clothes and things he thought he might need. He met up with his brother in the hall way, both wearing coats, and he quickly led his brother down and out of the house.

The woods suronding the back of the house were eerily quite, mist rolling out of the darkness and covering the path in a white blanket. Both brothers could feel a chill and Shizuo wrapped his coat around himself tighter. Taking his brothers hand, the older Heiwajima led him down the path and into a small pathway in the forest.

Shizuo didn't know what made him take all the twist and turns but something led him and his brother to a small dock. The little bay area had maybe three boats and luckily one was a motor boat. The older heiwajima brother threw his bags over the blue boats edge, doing the exact same thing with his brother before helping Kasuka into the boat. Both brothers snapped their heads up as they heard the soft call of their names along with seeing the approaching light of some fires.

Shizuo quickly tried to get the thick knot, about the size of a grapefruit, undone. This knot was the only thing between his brother and his escape. Shizuo tried as hard as he could but it wouldn't come undone and he could hear the voices getting stronger.

"Nii-San...here." Kasuka handed him a large knife, which Shizuo gave his brother a brewiled expression only to get a shrug in response. Shizuo shook his questions off for now, it wasn't the time, and went to work on cutting the rope.

"Kasuka! Shizuo!" Both brothers stiffened and turn to see their mother looking at them worriedly. What a fake.

"What are you boys doing out of bed so late. Shizuo! Put that knife down, its dangerous. " Their father scolded. However Shizuo didn't listen, going back to cutting the rope in desperation.

"Shizuo! Stop that this instant!" Again, the brunet ignored her. He could hear them getting closer but he had just managed to get the knot small enough to break with his strength. He heard his parents gasp and the pounding of wood meant they were running to get him and his brother. Shizuo jumped in the boat, pulling the lever as the motor sprang to life. However his parents pulled him off of the starting boat, he felt something stabbed into his arm( it hurt like a thousand stings) and felt his strength failing. Shizuo, however, would not go down without making sure his brother escaped. The older brother quickly jammed the lever and the boat shot forward just as he was pulled out of the boat.

"NII-SAN!" Shizuo's vision was tunneling, his hearing turning muffled , and his muscles relaxing. However he managed a dim smile as he saw the escaping boat with his brother on it. Kasuka was safe. Kasuka was protected. All would be ok.

* * *

_July 1900_

**-BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!-**

_On Saturday evening, May 30th, a young boy was found off the Yokohama bay. He was severely dehydrated but seemed physically fine. Mentally, the boy has amnesia- memory loss- and only seems to remember his name and age. Where he came from and what has happen is still being investigaed. We shall keep you updated with the latest news on the boy and the on going investigation._

_-Tanaka Akihiko_

* * *

_Feburary 1903_

A woman's hand threw down the papers. Great. Kasuka had been found. She wished that child had died in her womb! She didnt think he would cause this much trouble. The only bright side was the brat had amnesia and wouldn't be telling anyone what happened. The newspaper was dated rather far back but since no cops came to the small village she had to guess he still had amnesia.

A smile twisted her lips, she had a great plan. It had already been three years since her darling son had become their sacrifice, yet he had not given up hope. She had to give her son the credit of hanging in there. He hadn't once cried, not even when his virginity had been taken nor when he legs were broken. However the one thing that would surely break him was his brothers 'death'.

Heiwajima Sasaki made her way to Shizuo's room which was under the shrine. Her small nose wrinkled as she smelled the feces and rodents. Kami, it was disgusting. The room was actually a 6 by 8 feet cell, with reinforced metal bars and a small cot in the corner. Not that Shizuo could have gotten out of the cell now that drugs were always pumping through his body.

"Hello son." Sasaki stated in a sickenly sweet voice, her lips curling into a sneer as she entered the cell. Dull Brown eyes with a light spark spat at her but didn't speak, they had beaten that out of him within a year. His emancipated form couldn't handle holding his head up for too long and it fell back.

"Do you still remember your baby brother, Kasuka?" That got his attention and he snapped his head up, his brown eyes looking at her with a sharper spark.

"Oh yes we got a newspaper from about three years ago. Lets see..

_On Saturday evening, May 30th, a young boy was found off the Yokohama bay. He was severely dehydrated and starving. The 11 year only had a bag with His first name; Kasuka. Authorities are still investigating._

_-Tanaka Akihiko_"

Sasaki smiled at her son's pained expression, what a wonderful look. She was sure her God would be very happy with his misery.

"Shizuo...do you see what you had done? If you only let Kasuka be the sacrifice instead if whisking him away, you would not have gone through this and he would not be dead. You killed him. You killed your little baby brother." Sasaki laughed and left the cell, her Brown hair sweeping behind her.

For a few moments the only sound was Shizuo's raggered breathing as he tried to calm down. He wasn't going to cry, he hadn't cried when he was raped, he hadn't cried when his legs were broken, he didn't even cry when he was degraded and forced to eat his own shit. And he couldn't cry now and he didn't feel the need to. Instead he felt this burning hate coiling in his stomach. It was just waiting to spring and wrap his vicious jaws around those...fucker's neck.

"...Mizuko...Mizuko...come..." Shizuo's voice whispered into the shadows, his gaunt face seemed sharper in the the illuminated light. Nothing happened at first but soon the torchwood fire flickered. One would think it was just the soft wind, which rarely came underground, but a gleam of scales proved that theory wrong.

_**"Hello...Shizuo...have you decided?"** _A slight hiss of a feminine voice surrounded the underground, bouncing off the walls.

"I want revenge...give me revenge. They killed Kasuka. I'll kill them!" The brunet fought weakly against the chains, breathing hard at the effort.

_**"So you agree?**_" The owner of the voice had not yet revealed herself, instead sticking to the shadows.

"Yes! Just give me power! Let me burn this place down!" Shizuo screamed, using all of his strength. He would burn this place, burn it till the ground. No one live. No one. He would kill all blood relations. Bathe in their blood, their screams or agony would be music to his ears.

A hissing laugh filled the cave, full of malicious intent, the snake woman revealing herself. She was over 30 feet long and stood at 10, with shining green scales and dark blue eyes. He silky black hair was the only normal thing about her; considering her lower half was a snakes and the upper part a woman.

_"**Don't worry, you'll burn this place down. Down to the very cursed ground. And those bloodlines will follow that fate."**_

* * *

October_ 1903_

**Mass Death: A Tradgery In a Small Village.**

_In February a mass fire had broken out in the village Kamikitayama in the Nara prefecture. The cause is still unknown but casualties are up to 600 and still counting. So far we have only one survivor, who's name has not been released. We were able to get a statement from him some of it had to be edited out._

_"It was a demon! He came at the village on a large snake, his hair a shining Sun and eyes of burning amber fury. The elders were the first to go...he ripped them apart-" We must edit this part put as it is too graphic._

_"He spared no one. Not even women and children. He's a monster..."_

_Wether this is a hallucination from the trauma or actual truth is unknow. Still, police have found no such boy and it is believed that the boy the man spoke of was simply a figure in this horrific death of over 600 people._

_-Suzuki Setsuna._

* * *

**Hello! Ok, so I really really shouldn't start a New story but this was not leaving my head. No matter what. seriously. It was not leaving. **

**Anyways I would like to give a shout out to Kimihime97, who really got me into Izuo and inspired me write my own. If anyone has not read 'Be My Escape.' , I really recommend you read it. It is such a amazing story and deserves so much love. **

**Please Review! I want to know how I did.**

**Any error are my own. If you see a big one than please point it out. **

**P.S.- Kamikitayama is a real village but the one in this has no relation to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Izuo: **Izaya X Shizuo

**Warnings (For this chapter): **Creepy dreams.

**Rating (For this chapter): T**

**Note: **Hello! I'm pretty excited about this story, I got a good response and I am so happy that so many people liked this. So from now on there shouldn't be too much errors as I finally, finally, got a laptop for my Birthday (May 20th). I hope all of you guys like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Late July, 1998_

Shadowed eyes stared out at the darkening sky. Already the stars were making themselves known and Orion's belt could be seen. The sky in the country was so much brighter than in the city, a raven haired youth mused. It was approaching night and from what the teen could tell, they were approaching their destination. Besides him, another teen with skewed glasses slept awkwardly on the bus seat, droll slowly slipping down his mouth. Already the raven haired youth, the only teenager on the bus awake, had taken a picture. Just for observation, not blackmail, just observation.

Yellow-orange light passes over the teen's face, revealing what seemed liked red eyes at first glance but when stared at they were more of a reddish-brown. Porcelain skin, like that of a doll, stood out against his black school jacket and seemed to be flawless. He wasn't built very strongly but that was what made people underestimate him and he knew it, it worked to his advantage. He was so very bored, already had he made observations about his classmates, which in itself was boring, and he had already read his book, which was also boring. Actually, the whole school year was boring. Sure he had caused mischief and watched as his lovely humans fought and reacted but, there just was not anyone to challenge him. No one to make his blood rush and get his adrenaline pumping, to make him…alive.

A sudden jerk of the bus caused several occupants to awaken and mumble incoherently, the glasses teen next to him included.

"..'zaya? Are we there?" The sleepy teen asked, rubbing beneath his glasses.

"It seems we have come across a fairy, Shinra. The bus driver is shocked." Izaya answered amusedly, watching as his friend sat up faster than a train.

"What? Where? Do you think they'll let me see it?" Shinra couldn't control his mouth and the words spewed out. He had never seen another creature other than Celty and he truly did want to see one.

"Everyone, please grab your bag and wake any friends that are still sleeping! We have arrived at Kamikitayama and our sister school has graciously decided to greet us this late." A short, round women called out. She was accompanied by a tall and creepy looking man that seemed to loom over everyone.

"Really funny, Izaya." Shinra grumbled as he grabbed his bag, a simple carry on (the rest of his things were in his suitcase). Izaya didn't reply, instead staring out the window at the other school's students. How interesting, they all looked so…country-ish. Their clothes seemed to still be more traditional, Japanese clothes and not like the European ones.

The raven haired teen grabbed his bag and followed his classmates out, the summer's nights air was warm and muggy yet strangely cold at the same time. The air seemed to taste fresh, clear despite the muggy feeling. Only one streetlight illuminated the road for miles and currently they were standing under it. Izaya's good earing picked up on the summer cicadas cry, which was strange as they were not nocturnal.

Now that he had a better view of the other students, Izaya observed them. It was a pretty good mix of both girls and boys, both looking strong and sturdy but short. The tallest male was probably a few inches taller than Izaya himself, and the raven haired male was pretty short. They all seemed perky, excited to meet other students that were from so far in the city. Yet, none of them stood out to Izaya. Seems he would be remaining bored for longer.

Izaya sluggishly fell onto the futon. He was so tired after not sleeping on the 7 hour bus ride and tour of the dorms the class was staying in. He couldn't even care about the other teenage boys that were still awake, most excitedly talking about this trip. The village was small but most had never seen the country areas before and wanted to explore. The last thing the raven haired teen remembered was Shinra pulling the blanket over him before he was out like a light.

* * *

_Twsiting shadows…shadowed woods….screams…roaring flames. It hurt! Fire! His arm was on fire! No matter what he did the burning light would not go out, slowly eating his body. Time seemed to drag on, endlessly as he slowly burned to death. No words could describe the unimaginable pain. Screams and shouts filled the smoked saturated village. Women, men, children were all dying. All he could do was watch, watch as they burned, as slowly his loved ones was killed. _

_The shadows twisted again, this time he was a formless entity. Just floating, still feeling the undulated fear and agony. _

_"…__Escape."_

_"__Run…"_

_"…__.Flee."_

_"…__He'll come for you.."_

_"__Child of Shizuki… (__**1**__)"_

_"…__Run.."_

_"__Pure anger.."_

_"…__Monster…."_

_The shadows twisted again, this time a menacing snake appeared; blue eyes and a twisting, shadowy, body. Screams and moans filled the air, slowly dying out as it consumed them. Cold, blue eyes glanced at him, opening its mouth; ready to strike. It launched itself at him. _

* * *

Izaya awoke, terrified and breathing hard. It took him a few moments to register the wooden roof and where he was. The only sound was his harsh breathing, soft snores, and the deep even breaths of his classmates. A putrid taste was left in his mouth, cold sweat had started to form on his forehead. Reddish-brown eyes closed, needing to calm himself. _'It was just a silly dream, relax. Just a dream.' _Izaya thought to himself, taking deep even breaths. He didn't need one of his lovely humans seeing him like this, they would ask too many questions.

The raven haired teen quietly sat up, careful not to wake Shinra who was sleeping like a baby. The soft padding of his feet on the wooden floorboards was the only sound in the hall on the quite night. Izaya quickly found the kitchen, remembering being shown before. The refrigerator was full of food and drinks, however, Izaya only took a bottle of water. He needed to relax, he could still feel his heart pounding, so he took to thinking about the village and what he had read up.

_'__Kamikitayama, population of 650. Most occupants are the more elderly. Grade school to junior high is combined, with only one high school. Village founded somewhere in the Edo period __**(2). **__It is known for its mountains and wildlife. Almost 100 years ago, there was a great fire that killed all its residents. The cause of the fire is still unknown. Fast forward, 98 years and the village hasn't really changed. New residents moved back into the village in '58 after much of the forest was healed.' _It wasn't much, but that was all he could find. Even after all the digging, there just wasn't any other electronic record of the village.

Izaya noticed he had mostly calmed down, it was a silly thing to be upset over too. The raven haired teen quickly threw his empty water bottle away, turned off the lights, and emerged into the hallway. It was almost pitch black, the only light was from the full moon streaming in from the glass door. His skin gleamed in the moonlight, as he couldn't help but look out into the night. The stars really were brighter without the city, it was easy to see the Milky Way and he could see why people wondered if there was life out there. Still, no life could compare to his lovely humans, even if it was alien life.

By the time he was back in bed, the dawn was approaching already. He had spent too long gazing at the sky, he was starting to turn into a dreamer. Boredom did this to him, it seemed he would need to change that again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry it's such a short chapter, writers block is always getting to me. So…that's why I created a new story. (Shameless advertising)

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Name: Dear Diary**

**Hetalia diary entries, both human, nation, nyotalia, nekotalia, 2p, and any other verse. ENTRIES WELCOMED! PM or review to send the entry. Thank you. Slash, het, general. **

Anyways…the next chapter or the next one will have the Shizuo and Izaya meeting.

**_Notes: _**

**_(1) Shizuki. Pronounced: She-Zoo-Key._**

**_(2) Edo period: 1603-1868. _**

**_P.S.- Anyone have any suggestions for any scenes? I've seen a pretty good amount of horror films but advice would be great! Don't forget to review! :}_**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Izuo: **Izaya X Shizuo

**Warnings:** None.

**Rating(This chapter):** K

**Note:** Hello! I'm really pumped for this story! Thanks for the reviews and all the ones who added this to their favorite/ subscribes list.

* * *

_July 22, 1998_

No matter what anyone said Wednesdays were the most boring slowest, and horrible day in the week. Not only was it the middle of the week, a day that meant the week was half way done or half way started depending on how one looked at it, but it also meant that a stupid drama Orihara Izaya's family loved would be on. Consequently meaning they would force him to watch and listen to them gush about it. Even if it was on at five in the freaking morning. And that was why when said male awoke on the third day of his class being in Kamikitayama, he was quite gleeful to see his watch read 7: 54 a.m.

Fully rested, despite his group not getting back last night until 8 and not sleeping until two in the morning, the raven haired teen was even more cheerful to see he was the first one awake despite needing to be at the food hall by 8: 05 a.m. Izaya liked watching his classmates rush to be on time, some would say he was sadistic for loving to see their struggles, but to the teen he was simply observing different human reactions to tardiness. '_For example,' _Izaya thought as he went through his morning rituals, shivering a bit at the cold, _'Tanaka Hiro will awake in less than a minute and once he sees the time he will scramble and trip over his bedding.' _

Indeed, just as Izaya was brushing his teeth, a mousy brown haired boy was tumbling into another teen as his foot had caught on his bedding. The other boy, Yamada Bon, shot up in pain mixed with surprise and in doing so, throwing Tanaka off him. The two loud groans of pain woke three other occupants and Izaya watched in amusement as those three had different reactions. Their reactions lead to a domino type effect in waking others, each teen with varying reactions to the time, 8:01. Izaya was dressed, uniform and all, by the time everyone was awake. Almost red orbs observed this almost chaotic room, watching as Shinra lazily moved to get ready, the only other calm person besides Izaya.

At exactly 8:05, Izaya strolled into the food hall. He was a bit surprised to see that more than half the room was full, though the raven haired male chalked it up to Inoue-Sensei**(1)** being there. The teacher was both creepy and strict, most students fearing him as he seemed to take pleasure in punishing any wrong-doers. The raven haired teen was glared at a bit, said teacher's swallow black eyes shooting daggers but didn't say anything as Izaya was not late.

Less than a second after Izaya had taken a seat at one of the long tables, Shinra plopped next to him. The raven haired teen did not question how his glasses friend was able to even get ready and to the dining hall in under four minutes, partially due to being used to it and partially from watching his classmates get their punishments from Inoue-sensei.

"But Sensei! We were not even a minute late! This is not fair!" Izaya was pleasantly surprised to see it was Moto Hibiki, a usually shy and skittish teen that spoke up.

"And what made you all so late? Lights out was at 9:30 and so you all should have gotten a lot of sleep. All of you have cleaning duty and Moto-san you also have detention." Inoue-sensei all but loomed over them, his words were spoken like acid and no one complained, all just nodding.

Izaya turned back to his breakfast, bored once again as he realized that everything he expected, other than Moto Hibiki speaking up, happened. There was no point in engaging Shinra in conversation as the other teen was still half asleep and Izaya felt no need to converse with anyone else.

_'Seems like another boring day.' _

* * *

For Kishitani Shinra his day had been anything but boring. Okay so it may have started out as boring, with nothing really interesting happening and no discoveries, but currently he was having the time of his life. Even if he was lost in the middle of a forest with rolling fog all around and it felt like it was below zero. Oh and his foot was stuck under a root that he had tripped on. The dark brown haired teen had been collecting samples for the project his class had been assigned when he realized he had wandered deeply into a forest. A dark, foggy, cold one at that. Barely any light came in from above, the towering trees made sure of that. Not only was the forest dark but quite too, almost too quite; no birds chirping or rustling of leaves. Anyone else would have been scared shitless, yet Shinra found he couldn't be. "Why?" You might ask.

The answer was in the form of an almost translucent teen in front of him. With long almost flyaway blond hair, the roots just a bit brown, Shinra almost thought he was a foreigner. However, the brown eyes and notably Asian features made Shinra able to deduct that the teen was Japanese. The blond was tall, almost six feet, with not exactly milky white skin but not tan either and was neither overly muscular nor skinny, leaner. He was wearing a black and white hakama**(2)**, with no sandals or any type of foot wear. A type of feather light seemed to surround him as the two engaged in a staring contest. Shinra could tell this teen in front of him was not human. How? He wasn't sure but it was just instinct.

"Leave." The blonde's voice was soft, a bit rough, yet, in the quite of the forest it seemed to be loud.

"You're not human." Shinra stated, not paying much attention to the order he had been told.

"Yes. Now leave." The blonde's voice was still soft but a bit firmer.

"I'm Kishitani Shinra. Can you do anything? Like magic or make things appear?" Shinra was almost bouncing on the dirt ground, excited to meet someone that was like Celty, not human.

"Are you even listening? Leave. Get out of this forest." The blond was starting to sound frustrated, his brown eyes narrowing. And with it the air seemed to grow a bit stiff.

"Fine, Fine. But..um..I'm kind of stuck under this root." The glasses teen pointed to his trapped left foot. The blond male's eyebrows knitted but he came closer to Shinra. The brown haired male watched in fascination as the spirit, Shinra decided to call him that for now, gripped the root and easily pulled it out of the ground.

"Now get out." The blond turned his back, thinking the teen would leave. And Shinra would.

"I'll be back!" But that didn't mean he wouldn't come back.

* * *

_July 27, 1998_

Five days. It had been exactly five days since Izaya noticed Shinra's odd, odder than normal, behavior. The brown haired teen was excited, so much that he had not mention Celty as much as he usually did. In fact, the teen had actually not mentioned her without prompting from Izaya. Shinra had also been disappearing and reappearing at odd times, sometimes coming back a two in the morning or disappearing during an outdoor activity. Izaya had tried to figure out, follow him, but each time he had been blocked by other's need; things he couldn't escape if he didn't want to seem suspicious.

Finally, after they ate dinner, Izaya cornered Shinra in a deserted hall way. The sun was just starting to set and so the halls were a bit shadowed, though it was light enough to see the others face.

"Hello Izaya." Shinra seemed to be trying to look anywhere else but his friends face, he wasn't the best liar.

"I know you know what I want to ask you." Izaya watched as the younger teen tried looking anywhere but him, knowing that the teen would try to lie.

"I have no idea-"

"You have not mention Celty or exclaim how much you would love to find someone like her, a supernatural being."

The two teens stared at each other, Izaya could see the brown haired male was trying to come up with a response. However both knew he didn't have a solid, good excuse. Unless….

"You met one?" Izaya blinked at Shinra, his friend blinking back and slowly nodding. It wasn't that Izaya didn't believe in anything other than humans, he had met Celty, it was just he never actually thought Shinra would meet another supernatural being, especially in this tiny village.

"Yes! You have to meet him Izaya, he's super strong, though he has a bit of a temper." Shinra's eyes were practically glowing with excitement, "I wouldn't mind taking a blood sample or even dissecting him. I wonder if I can even do that, I mean he seems pretty transparent but at the same time I haven't seen him past through things."

"Then let me meet him. We can go tomorrow when we have that free period before dinner." Izaya said. He was starting to grow a bit excited, a spirit was just a human that had died and so technically this spirit was one of his lovely humans. How exciting.

Shinra agreed and so the two friends continued on down the hall, the glasses teen enthusiastically speaking of the spirit. Of his amazing strength, blond hair, and his ability to navigate through the confusing forest surrounding the small town.

From the five days Shinra had known Shizuo, as the spirit had told him, he found the male to be quite volatile. And with Izaya's teasing and chaos-loving attitude, Shinra should have realized that the two would be like water and oil. But right now the teen was more excited about introducing Izaya to Shizuo to really think about it.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo curled up on his bed, a torn and tattered thing that didn't provide much warmth, but then again since 1903 he didn't need the warmth as much as he used to. Actually, he didn't really need sleep either; but Shizuo found himself liking to just curl up on his bed. It made his life, afterlife, seem much more bearable. To pretend just for a moment he was back in 1899, with his little brother and before his hell began. Just for a moment he could almost feel his brother's hand in his as they walked back from the store, could almost smell the mochi**(3)** from an old obaa-san's**(4)** little shop, could almost hear Kasuka's soft laugh that actually sounded more like a hiccup, could almost-.

Shizuo's mocha eyes snapped opened, he didn't want to remember _those _things. The after-times as he called the years after 1900, in fact he didn't even know what year it was. The blonde's, an effect from his revenge, flowing hair shifted as he sat up; he wouldn't be getting sleep for he knew that if he tried to it wouldn't be fluffy dreams he would have. Instead, Shizuo found his mind wandering to that Shinra kid. A really odd one.

Most beings; children, adults, elderly, animals, didn't seem to like him. They were weary of the blond, and he couldn't blame them. Who wanted to be near a monster? One that had the stains of blood from over 600 people, even though he didn't regret it, and monstrous strength he couldn't really control. Most living creatures sensed his bloodlust that was still with him. Oh and someone who was dead and shouldn't even be on this plane of existence. Yet, Shinra didn't seem to even sense (or care) the presence of bloodlust the blond still carried with him. In fact the brown haired teen seemed fascinated by his strength, always asking questions.

Shizuo found he couldn't really dislike the teen, despite denying it he was in fact, lonely. Mizuko wasn't much company as she seemed to sleep a lot, saying something about how housing all the souls exhausted her. Shizuo didn't quite like going into the village, too many memories and new things that brought much pain. And no native humans would come into the forest as stories of ghost kept them out. No animals resided in the forest, at least not near the shack that Shizuo called home, as they sensed the curse ground and probably his cursed soul.

The mocha eyed teenager curled his legs into his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he gazed at the waning moon. It was a clear night, the moon casted lights into his small room and almost fragile looking form. Shizuo smiled slightly at a memory of his brother asking for his to tell the story of Kaguya-hime, telling him bluntly, even at the age of 4, that their mother sucked at the story but his Nii-san was much better. Shizuo had only been seven at the time and was actually very proud that his brother thought he told the story so well.

* * *

_"Nii-San, tell me the story of Ka…Kaguya-hime." A four year old Kasuka asked his seven year old brother. This was before he became almost emotionless looking and so his eyes were wide and practically begging. _

_"Why don't we ask mom? She knows the story better than I do." Shizuo offered, he didn't know the story too well and wasn't too sure he could even make it sound good to the four year old. _

_"Her voice is horrible when she tries to tell a story, I like your voice better." Kasuka was always blunt but this statement made Shizuo's eyes widened. He felt a swell of pride and so he swiftly nodded. _

_"Ok…let's see..One day a bamboo cutter found a shining stalk of bamboo. Once he cut it open he found a baby girl the size of a thumb nail. The bamboo cutter, who was childless and old, was overjoyed to find such a beautiful baby girl and took her home to raise her with his wife. His wife and he named the girl Kaguya-hime. The bamboo cutter found that after he adopted the girl, every time he cut bamboo a tiny nugget of gold was found. The bamboo cutter soon became rich and Kaguya-hime grew to a woman of ordinary size and great beauty. The bamboo cutter tried to keep her away from outsiders but the word spread of her beauty. Soon five princes came and asked the bamboo cutter for Kaguya-hime's hand in marriage. Eventually the princes managed to convince the bamboo cutter to tell a unwilling Kaguya-hime to choose from them. And so Kaguya-hime told them to bring back some impossible items. Three prince's tried to deceive her but she saw through them, another gave up after he encountered a storm, and the last one became very injured. _

_Eventually the emperor came and asked Kaguya-hime to marry him and she rejected his offer, telling him she was not of this world. The emperor left but the two stayed in contact, Kaguya-hime rejecting him every time he asked her to marry him. That summer, whenever she gazed at the moon, her eyes would fill with tears. Her parents worried greatly but Kaguya-hime could not answer them until one day she finally told them she was not from Earth but from the moon and had been sent to earth for her protection. She cried because soon it would be time for her to have to leave. Guards were placed around the Bamboo cutter's house but when the heavenly beings came to get Kaguya-hime the guards were blinded by the light. Before she left she wrote sad letters to both her parents and the emperor, leaving her robe for his parents and a small bottle of the elixir of life for the emperor that she gave to the guard at the door. When a feather robe was placed on her all her compassion and sadness for the people of earth disappeared as did she. _

_The guard took the items back to the emperor and as he read the letter he became sad. The emperor asked where the highest mountain was in which the guard answered it was the Great Mountain in the Suruga province. The emperor ordered his guards to take the letter to the top mountain and burn it in hopes its message would reach Kaguya-hime. He also ordered the elixir to be burned as he didn't want to live forever without her. And thus Mount Fuji was name from the kanji for immortality."**(5)**_

_Shizuo smiled at his little brother's soft even breaths, pulling the blanket higher over Kasuka before he crawled back in his. He remembered Kasuka's words and another swell of pride rose in his chest. The seven year old smiled to himself before falling asleep, dreams of princesses and forests._

* * *

Shizuo smiled sleepily at the memory, one of this better ones, and softly laughed when he remembered what Kasuka had said the next morning.

_'The princess didn't really love the people of earth if she so easily forgot her love for the people she left behind.'_

Even at that age, Kasuka could speak almost fluently and was very smart. Shizuo felt his eyes closing involuntarily, feather memories of that night in his dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to feed the authors, she really loves reviews! :)

Notes:

**(1)-**Sensei: teacher, doctor, professionals like lawyers.

**(2)- **Hakama: Traditional Japanese clothing. I would look them up as I can't really explained well.

**(3)- **Mochi: Japanese rice cake. And a must try! especially with Azuki bean or peanut butter. Be careful and chew well.

**(4)-**Obaa-san: someone else's grandmother.

**(5)-**The whole story on Kaguya-hime was from what my parents told me and Wikipedia since I couldn't remember everything. The story will have a slight impact on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Pairing:** Izuo

**Rating:** Strong T+

**Warnings:** Starvation and torture.

**Note: **Sorry for the wait. I started to write this and then I had major writers block.

* * *

_July 28, 1998_

Doe eyes stared up at the fading sun lit sky, she would have to get back home soon. Long, fur covered legs moved forward; through the damp grass and though the sky-bound trees. She didn't know why she was even this close to the monster her mother had always told her about, she had been hungry and the grass in this area was abundant. Rustling alerted her to the presence of another; something too big to be one of her kind. Small ears flickered as the rustling continued, the scent of something foreign hit her. It was potent, yet alluring; the rustling brought the doe back to her senses. It was time for her to get out of there. With strong legs; the animal took off, wind brushing through her coat as she cut through the wind.

A stray thought did pass her mind; _do those humans know they are going into a monsters territory? _

* * *

Izaya was not pleased. Not at all. It was freaking cold, so much that he could see his breath every time he breathed, and his jacket did nothing to cover warm him up. Wasn't it summer? It was supposed to be warm, especially in the country side. The raven caught a swinging branch that Shinra, who was in front of him, let go of. The two had left 'civilization' half an hour ago and the sun was setting; casting brushes of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Clouds dotted the sky but for the most part, there were none.

"Ne, Shinra?" Izaya called to the other teen.

"Hmm?" Shinra answered back, jumping over a moss covered rock.

"Are we, possibly, lost?" Izaya followed Shinra's example, jumping over the rock and landing like a cat on another one.

"Hehehe, why would you say that? I know where we're going. Just pass…" Shinra trailed off uneasily. He looked at the sky-pushing trees in hesitation. They were not supposed to be there. It was supposed to be an open path; a clear dirt path that would lead to a small clearing filled with dying flowers.

"We're lost, right, Shinra?" Izaya asked, gazing around at the forest. It was pretty creepy, especially with the rolling mist that was starting to cover the path they took to get where they were. Normally, Izaya would be annoyed at being lost, and he kind of was, but his interest in Shizuo outweighed the annoyance.

"We..yes." Shinra said, head hanging in disappointment.

"Let's go this way." Izaya decided, pointing to the left of Shinra; a small dirt path, covered by brush, laid before them. The only thing was that it seemed it didn't have an end; instead the darkness ate at it.

"W-wait, Izaya! I don't think we should go that way!" Shinra said, facing Izaya.

"Why not? I want to meet Shizu-chan." The raven responded, a playful smirk on his face.

"I just-" Shinra started only to be cut off.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing out here?" A deep voice said.

The two teens jumped, turning around to face the owner of the voice. It was an elderly man, looking to be in his 60s. He was as dark as a well baked potato, white hair sprouting out under his rice hat. The man was wearing an old fashioned yukata with a thick black happi coat.

"We-" Shinra started, only to get cut off again by the elderly man.

"Come you two, this forest gets dangerous at night and my old bones cannot stand this weather as much as I once was able to." The old man turned around, not leaving the two teens with much choice but to follow him.

They were lead through the darkening forest and onto a solid dirt path. Lights started to shine through the trees as they got closer to the village and its electricity. The two teens were led to a small little hut, made out of wood and dried mud. The old man entered it and with one last look at each other, Shinra and Izaya entered.

The inside was surprisingly cozy, with little tatami mats covering the floors and a little raised dial area that held a small bed. In the middle of the ground floor, there was a pit with a low fire going, its orange flames licking at the pot that was hung above it. Small knick-knacks were littered around the room.

"Sit and warm-up. You two are from that outside school?" The old man asked, grabbing three cups and pouring hot water in them.

"Yes, sir." Shinra answered after he and Izaya had taken a seat at the fire. His friend had been oddly quiet and with a quick glance he could see Izaya had that glint in his eyes. One that never brought good things.

"Hmm. You two shouldn't be wondering through those woods. It's dangerous." The old man said, sitting down with a groan and handing the two some of the tea.

"I thought no predators lurk in those woods?" Izaya asked, his tea set on the side.

"No animals, that's for sure. More like a monster." The old man grunted, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"A monster?" Shinra questioned.

"I don't know if I should tell you two anything but I feel it's best to warn ya. This village is cursed and the monster that placed this curse on the village is still around; waiting for new prey to come. Just like my little brother was." The man said, a bitter note to his words.

"Curse?" Izaya questioned at the same time Shinra said,

"Little brother?"

"A curse. If you go deeper into the woods you'll find a shrine, it's said you can hear the souls of the people that died in this village from almost a decade ago. The area around the shrine is dying, yet it still grows dead plants; their petals and leaves wither though. It's said that if the survivor of the fire that killed those villagers from almost a decade ago was to return, or any of his decedents, then the curse will awaken and the village will burn just like it did in 1900. The monster, the one that placed the curse on this village, also killed my little brother. Sucked the life right out of him. He was only six." The old man took a sip from his cup, the crackling of the fire and burning of the woods remained in the silence.

"How do you know it was this monster?" Izaya asked, though his mind was already twirling around.

"It had blond hair and glowing mocha eyes. It takes the form of a young man but I know, Kami do I know. That thing is a monster in human flesh." The old man uncorked a sake bottle pouring himself some.

"Thank you, but we must be getting back. Izaya, let's go." Shinra all but dragged Izaya out of the old man's home. The sky was dark now and the two had surely missed dinner but neither felt the need to eat.

It was with silence between them that the two left back towards the place they were staying at. Both with thoughts on their minds. One was wondering if this 'monster' was Shizuo and the other had already connected the dots, a smirk making its way to his face. A monster, ne?

* * *

Cicadas cried in the open air, odd considering it was the middle of the night and they were not nocturnal. Izaya, however, ignored the oddness and continued on the moonlit path. The grass was tall here, coming to his mid-thigh, as the teen hiked through the forest; quite, except for the insects, in the dead of night. Izaya had snuck out after everyone else had gone to sleep; the teen wasn't stupid and knew that he could get lost or possibly killed, but that was the thrill of it. To get rid of his boredom, the teen would do almost anything; even going as far as to ignore his self-preservation instinct (which was very strong). Maybe that was why his parents wanted him to see that therapist, even if they didn't know the full extent of his 'problem'.

Turning down the path, Izaya noticed the cicadas had stopped crying and excitement filled him again. If it was a monster than no animals would want to be around it, self-preservation and all. The teen wanted to see this monster, see if it was as different from his humans as the word went. And so Izaya continued down the path, steps light.

* * *

Shizuo blinked as he heard the rustling of something; something about 15 meters away from him. It was quite and no one else would have been able to hear it but ever since he became a spirit, the blond found his senses had been heightened. The rustling continued, though it was getting much closer; Shizuo knew it couldn't be an animal because none had ever wandered this close, not to mention the heavy fall of the steps that screamed human. Humans were very careless wherever they went, always stomping on the Earth with not a care in the world.

Though the spirit had to admit that this humans steps were much more careful than other humans who had wandered deep into the woods. The rustling of the bushes stole his attention, making Shizuo stand up taller; his grip on the stick he had been using tightening. He didn't know who was coming and Shizuo wanted to be prepared. _It could be Shinra_, Shizuo thought, only to dismiss it. The teen's steps had always been a bit clumsy and heavy. These steps were planned out and light.

Raven hair, almost blending into the night, popped out of the bush, followed by the rest of the teen's body. It was not Shinra; this teen was milky white and had what seemed to be almost red eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, something he had seen in magazines that ended up floating in streams. The part that put Shizuo on alert, however, was the delighted smirk that lit the teen's face up when he spotted Shizuo. The blond felt a pull to his memory.

_That bastard was back. He always came after the 'cleansing' as the shrine maiden would call it. Shizuo called it torture. When they beat him until he spilled the little food he had in his stomach onto the stained ground or forced the nourishments out through other means, it was torture. The blond was scarcely clothed; a thin white robe that was loosely tied. His ribs were starting to show, easy enough to count but still a bit of fat covering them. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, keeping bacteria away from the nasty gash that was hidden under the cloth. Sasaki, Shizuo would be damned if he called that woman his mother, had stated that despite everything she didn't want him dead, yet. Bruises littered his face, all in various stages of healing. _

* * *

_"Hello Shizuo. Ami made some curry for me, it's a bit on the spicy side but it's what my wife made for me so I love it." The man said, smiling as he took a bite of the steaming curry. _

_Shizuo was tired of this routine, tired of the torture, tired of being beaten, tired of being humiliated, tired of the gnawing hunger, and tired of drugs that pumped through his veins. Still, he found enough energy to snap his teeth at the man. He didn't care if he looked like a wild animal, they treated him like he was less than that anyways. _

_"Ah. What a naughty child. Don't look at me like that, I came down to offer my food to you. Wouldn't you like to taste fresh, chopped onions and carrots? Shitake mushrooms mixed with zesty spices?" The man said, still smiling as he gazed at Shizuo. _

_The man never stopped smiling, his face always a pleasant turn of thin lips as he gazed at him. He simply watched and carefully teased Shizuo with food. It was probably the best torture; the body needed nourishment and Shizuo was severely lacking it and the food that was so close yet so far damaged the teen mentally. _

_Shizuo hated that smile. The smile was burned into his head, it wasn't even a smile; more of a smirk. _

_The man smirked while he saw Shizuo beaten. _

_Smirked while he was being cleansed. _

_Smirked as food was denied him; if he was feed, only getting table scraps. _

_Smirked as he was offered to their god, only to be rejected. _

_Smirked as he told the others that their god wanted them to continue to torture him, only he called it cleansing. _

_Shizuo hated him. _

That smirk. That goddamned smirk.

"I hate you." Shizuo said, staring straight at Izaya.

* * *

Happy Halloween! Happy All Hallows Day! Happy Samhain! To those who don't celebrate: Happy October 31st!

Feed the author please!


End file.
